


He crouched down to examine what looked to be a clump of mud and dried leaves, his nose hovering an inch or so from the ground.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Derek is Derek, I Tried, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Magical Stiles, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Other, Pack Bonding, They are lost in the preserve, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be a nice training session for the pack. Everyone gets bundled up with a new member each time they came out here in order to learn how to mesh their abilities together. But Stiles decided that they should make a game out of it with just one simple rule. The last pair to figure out their way out of the preserve would have to suffer from a crack of dawn running session with Peter. And nobody likes Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He crouched down to examine what looked to be a clump of mud and dried leaves, his nose hovering an inch or so from the ground.

He crouched down to examine what looked to be a clump of mud and dried leaves, his nose hovering an inch or so from the ground.

“I have so many dog jokes in my head right now it’s not even funny.” Stiles comments as Derek continues to sniff the ground for a scent, “Because right now it looks like you’re sniffing poop.”

“Do you hear yourself when you talk?”

“It comes and goes. Same with thinking before I speak-”

“Will you be quiet?” Derek demands, “I’m trying to find a way out of here.”

“Really?” Stiles challenges in a cross tone, “Cause we have circled around this tree so many times I was being to wonder if you were trying to find a place to mark your territory.”

Derek stands up from the crouching position and gives Stiles a flat look, to which Stiles only responds with pleased smile. Derek doesn’t encourage anything else and walks to leave Stile behind.

“Just admit that we are lost.”

“We are not lost.”

It’s supposed to be a nice training session for the pack. Everyone gets bundled up with a new member each time they came out here in order to learn how to mesh their abilities together. But Stiles decided that they should make a game out of it with just one simple rule. The last pair to figure out their way out of the preserve would have to suffer from a crack of dawn running session with Peter. And nobody likes Peter.

Stiles gives a displeased look, “Pretty sure the others have already beaten us anyway.”

“That doesn’t sound like the person who always like to win at the team building exercise games.”

“Excuse you I don’t always like to win at these things.” Derek stops walking to give Stiles a raised eyebrow look, “Alright so I do, but at least the others give me a chance to actually do something.”

“That’s because you let them do whatever they want.”

“I give them a chance to push their limits instead of limiting them is what gives them the chance to better understand their abilities.”

“No you just don’t want to be the last one to get there.”

“Again true, but you’d actually be amazed at how well Lydia’s banshee abilities mixes well with Allison’s marksmanship. Or with-”

“If I let you help, will you not go on another spiel?”

“Fine,” Stiles complies, “The rendezvous point is about 2 miles behind us.”

“But you didn’t even use-” Derek starts to say, before realizing something he never even thought about in the first place, “You knew this whole time.”

“Well I do make up the trails and paths we have to take so....”

“You could’ve been told me a way out of here.”

“True, but as I recall someone doesn’t like cheating or bending the rules.”

“I don’t like you.” Derek says in an annoyed tone.

Stiles doesn’t take offense at all, “You and I know that you wouldn’t be able to survive without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> TNH: The Dread Doctors PSA  
> First two chapter of season 5 will be up on January 5th in honor of season 5b and the premiere of the Shannara Chronicles 
> 
> The rest of the season will be up and ready once the entire season has premiered


End file.
